


Men of Few Words

by MaJackles



Series: Summer of Song 2015 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJackles/pseuds/MaJackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No chick flick moments...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men of Few Words

**Author's Note:**

> This little ditty was inspired by the song "Something For the Pain" by Redlight King. You can listen to it here: https://youtu.be/_QOcCG_2V64

What Dean Thinks:

Look, Man... I'm opening myself up here. This life is full of fear and pain. You know that. Look at Dad, Bobby, countless others... look at me. This life is already beginning to wear me down. I do my best to hide it, but it's there, eating at me night after night in the dark. I'm so tired...

 

What Dean Says:

I can't do this alone.

 

What Sam Thinks:

Dean, I know the life is hard. It's why I got out when I could. I see what it's done to Dad. You're strong, though. You've always been the stronger one and it's kind of freaking me out that you're here asking for my help after all this time. Something has gotten under your skin. I've never seen you like this before. If you can't stand under the strain, how will I ever be able to? Are you sure you really need me?

 

What Sam Says:

Yes, you can.

 

What Dean Thinks:

You know, I always chafed under Dad's watchful eye and drill sergeant teaching methods. Couldn't wait to get out there on my own. And I have been! I've been going on solo hunts for a while now and it's been good. Really. But, you know...? Dad was always there to come back to and it wasn't until he was gone that I realized I really needed that. As much as I acted the hero... I can't stand the thought of being alone, man! Dad's gone and I really need you, Sammy. I need someone I can come back to... or better yet, to walk by my side...

 

What Dean Says:

Yeah, well... I don't want to.


End file.
